what happen bloom
by crazygirlcharu
Summary: After summer vacations everyone returned to alfea and their boyfriends were waiting for them...but bloom was not looking good... want to know the reason then read...
1. Chapter 1

After summer vacations everyone returned to alfea and their boyfriends were waiting for them...but bloom was not looking good... want to know the reason then read...

At alfea

"hi...guys" stella yelled

"hi" everyone said (specialists and winx)

The bloom entered the room but she was covering her half face with her hairs..

"hi..sweetie" sky said and sky was going to hug bloom when bloom said "sorry , guys but i have to leave" and she left without answering any questions...

"what she left without even hugging me something is wrong" sky said

"and she didn't even said hye to me"stella said making faces

"lets follow her...she must be in danger"Brandon suggested

Then they all followed her(only Brandon , stella and sky )

At the gate of alfea

When they reached they saw a man on lava bike was talking to bloom while bloom was holding his hands

"who is he." Sky shouted from a distant from bloom

"be quite for a while let us see what is happening" stella said

"ammm..!sweetie are you ok" a boy said and get off from her bike

Bloom hugged him so tightly..and started crying...sky was very jealous and thought _is she cheating me..?she don't loves me no more why.? Bloom or she is in danger_

"stop thinking that sky i know what are you thinking...she is not at all cheating you" stella said

"ok..ok" sky said.

"Michael everything is finished..." she said crying

He wiped her tears .

"bloom stop crying and look into my eyes " he continues "you are not ok we are going meet tomorrow ok ...i will call you tell you were to meet and take rest" he said

He spelled something and bought red flowers for bloom and gave it to bloom and she warmly smiled at him and kissed on his cheek.

"ok bye and thank you for flowers" she said turned towards her building and left

"bye sweetheart.." he said to loudly that everyone heard it (only i mean sky, Brandon and stella.

"what he call her sweetheart and she kisses her what's going on... i have to talk to her" sky said and he was just going when stella holded his hand

"look i know how are you felling right now..! but i think she is in a problem because she never cries like that...she only cries like this when you say something to her." Stella said protecting bloom

"i think stella is right " Brandon said

"ok...guys but last time if i saw that guy again with him i promise you i gonna do something wrong to that guy" he said and they all went to there room. Bloom had already arrived at her room and she was sitting on her bed.

"hey bloom ..." stella said in excitement

"hi " sky and Brandon said

"hello...sorry i left you i was busy with something" she said

Sky whispered "_ya...busy with something or someone_"

"have you said something sky" stella said

"sorry guys...i am tired i have to sleep and yes sky i want to meet you tomorrow i wanted to tell you something" she said this and fall asleep

They all left wondering what she wanted to tell sky

"i knew that she is hiding something" stella said

"i really think so...she is doing it" sky said

"let us wait till tomorrow" Brandon said. They both left and stella fall asleep

Next morning

Phone ringed and bloom took the phone

"hey its Michael ...sweetie good morning and meet me at food plaza at 7:15 ok.! And be punctual"

Bloom hanged the phone. Then she called sky

"hey its bloom"

"yeah...so where we are meeting"

"come at food plaza...at 7:20 ok .bye" she said hanged the phone

At food plaza

"hey" bloom said

"so what do you wanted to tell me but wait first tell me why are hiding you face with your hair...your face is to beautiful" he said

"don't call me beautiful now...i am not at all beautiful " she said tears started coming out from her eyes

"what happen bloom stop crying" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder and tried to make her comfortable..

Then she put her hair aside from her face and said " look now i am not at all beautiful" she said crying...

"no...bloom" he hugged him so tightly that she stop crying

"you are still beautiful from your heart i know that" he completed it and said

"tell me...who did it to you" he asked loudly

She saw sky ...then he thought to send Michael away for a while

"wait Michael i am hungry...can you please go and order a pizza" she lied giving a warm smile.

"ok sweetie..i will be back in two minutes" he said and left

Then she called sky here...

So what do you think what is there...bloom is gonna talk about what to sky...and who is Michael

If you want to now...u must review first..

Love ya...

charu


	2. Chapter 2

sky had forgotten everything...he only wanted to see bloom who...is hiding something from him..

at food plaza

"hey sweetie" sky said kissing her

She didn't kissed her back and..sky also stopped

"so what's the matter" sky asked

"sky..i..i.i...think we should just break up.." she said after hesitating

"what?why? is everything ok" he asked worriedly

"look sky i am not ok for you...i am not a princess even..you should marry...with...d...d..." she was just gonna say that word when Michael came and interrupted

"what the hell is this bloom you cant broke up with sky...he loves you" he said loudly

Bloom started crying and said" no he will not ...michael...he will never do it ...after looking me" she said and started crying

"oh god bloom how could you think for that..he is kind and puer hearted man" he said

"can anyone tell me what's going on" sky asked

"bloom you wanted to see if he love you or not " he continues and move toward sky "sky will you love bloom if she is not beautiful" he asked

"definetly...she is my only love..what happen if she is not beautiful but she is beautiful from inside" he said

"now you understood...sweetheart..now would you like to take your words back" he asked smiling

Then bloom was gonna hug when she remembered something

Flashback

During vacations

"hey...pixie" she said...

"what the hell are you doing here ...diaspro i told you to stay away from me and sky" she said angrily

"i can't do that..it will be better for you to leave my prince alone" diaspro said

"i think you want to fight right daispro.."she said

Then she spelled something on bloom...and due to spell she can't transform for 1 hour

"okay little pixie...you can't transfer now..." diaspro said tied her both hands with a spell

"so you are to proud of yourself ...no will see you after this bloom" she said laughing

Then put a burning object on bloom's face...she screamed so loudly and cries a loud what diaspro was enjoying the moment very...intrestingly bloom become unconscious when she woke

"so pixie wanna see your face..." she continues" ha ha ha...it you don't wanted the same with your best friend stella...you should leave sky forever and convince him to marry Me and didn't tell about our beautiful moment or if do that...you know that what i will do" she said and left bloom crying

End of flashback

"no it can never happen...please marry diaspro." She said

"what ?" sky said with a shock

"is it diaspro behind all this " Michael asked

"no...no...no.!" she shouted

"bloom...i know you are hiding something..." sky said

"ok...you don't want to tell...anything..so i am gonna lave you forever..." Michael said

"no...please wait i will tell...but promise me you will never leave me" she said stopping Michael

Sky was just stunned after seeing this all...he was confused why bloom is giving this much attention to him

"ok..!" Michael said smiling

"but not here...lets..go to magix lake." Bloom said and opend a portal to go

sorry guys...i am little confused about it i really don't know what to write...need help

"by the way what do you think who is Michael...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys i was lil.. busy because my schools are going to start and i don't got time to update.! So now i am here...**

At magix lake

"so you wanted to know sky what i am hiding then see" bloom said crying and aside her hair

Sky's eyes became big and he said"you look to ugly ...oh! gosh" after what he said bloom started crying more... "what.! Sky you have said that you have no problem..if she looks beautiful or not" Michael yelled

"but i thought there must be a pimple or a scratch but...this...you know what bloom i think you are right we should break up..!" sky said and left the place

Bloom kept crying and crying and she shouted "stop"...then she woke up...

"it was terrible dream thank god no one heard me..." after saying this she started crying

"i was right he will hate me now..." she continues "what should i do now"

Then she thought to call sky. Three times she tried but he didn't picked the phone...at last sky called her

"what happen bloom...everything is ok.!" He said in a caring type voice

"y..yy...a...a..!i...j...j..u... .s...t.t.t..ww...w.a...n..t.e...e..d...t...t.o...s...a...yyy.y...s..oo...m... " she said

Sky was just confused...because he had never listened bloom talking like this...then sky was going to say something when...bloom suddenly said.." please...sky.. i am sorry.. everything is finised...their is nothing between us.. leave me..! break up break up" she said that and hanged the phone and laid on the bed and started crying...

"hello...bloom...! why?hello are you there?"

At red fountain

By now Brandon woke up..he saw his friend on phone then he asked

"is everything ok" Brandon asked from his bed

"no...bloom.! why" sky asked to himself

After seeing his friend in tension...brandon got up from his bed and walked towards sky and asked

"what happen sky what happen" brand asked

"bloom called me...and she said that everything is over between us" sky said with watery eyes

"what !"brand shouted..after listening to his voice everyone got up..

"what happen guys.?" Helia asked from his bed

"nothing...nothing we are just going ...good night good night" sky said and laid on his bed

Everyone went to sleep even Brandon returned to his bed and slept . whole night sky was thinking what was wrong..! i know its all because of that stupid guy.! But why bloom will do it...why

At alfea

Bloom was crying and crying...

In morning

"bloom good morning sweetie" flora said

Then flora was just amazed to see bloom's eyes ...they were pure blood red flora shouted to call all the girls ...all girls arrived

"what happen flo" musa asked

"look at bloom's eyes" she said

"oh my god.!"stella said looking into bloom's eyes

Bloom was standing like a statue there no movements no blinking...just standing there like a statue...

Then she fall on the ground. Everyone rushed to her and picked her up ..

Then bloom's phone rang ..it was sky

"i know he must have done something...i am going to kill sky" stella yelled

"stella you pick the phone...we will do something." Tecna said and started to examine bloom's body and layla rushed to bathroom to get some water and musa bought some dry towels

Then stella picked the the phone and shouted on sky

"sky.! You are going to die...what had you said to bloom" stella shouted

"what is she ok" sky asked

"what do you mean just tell what have you said to her...her eyes are pure red blood , she cried out whole night and now she is unconscious" stella yelled

"what...look stella at night she called me and asked me for break up.! I really don't know anything wait.! I am coming in few minutes" sky worriedly said and left the red fountain with all specialists

...

So..guys how did you feel about this story.! Please guys don't forget to review ...

Seeee ya

charu


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter is quite long so have fun...'

At alfea

"is she ok?" stella asked worriedly

"stella...i don't know..." tecna said and looked down

There was a complete silent for while... specialists enter the dorm

"where is bloom is she ok" sky asked looking here and there

Then sky sees bloom...

"is she ok stella" sky asked with watery eyes

"i don't know sky" stella said

"what do mean you don't know" sky yelled

"calm down bro" Brandon said and put his hand on sky's shoulder

Tears stated coming out from sky's eyes...there was complete silent till bloom started talking in her dream. She started moving her head left and right and saying "no no...please no"

"listen" tecna said

They all stand around bloom and stared bloom

Bloom's dream

"you look to ugly" stella said

"why stella why i am your best friend" bloom said and started crying

"look my best friend should be beautiful not like you ... so good bye" stella said disappeared

"no...no please stella don't go" bloom yelled

Outside

"what did i do" stella asked to all

Bloom's dream

"look how disgusting she is " musa said

"why musa" bloom said

Outside

"what have i done" musa asked to all

Bloom's dream

All winx said she looks ugly...disgusting and the words which broke her heart completely

"why winx i trusted you all with my heart and you broke my heart and my trust..." bloom said and in reality tears started coming out from her eyes

Outside

"Why did " flora was going to say something when tecna interrupted her

"look...tears are coming out from her eyes" tecna said

Then she shouts wait and her dream broke... she saw everyone and she suddenly rubbed her hands on her face so that she could see if her face is hidden or not...luckyly her face was hidden

"bloom are u ok.?: sky said

Then bloom remembers her dream...how they all insulted her and then she said to all " leave my room"(a/n all winx have separate rooms)

"what" stella said

"i said leave" bloom said

"but" sky going to say something when bloom yells " leave my room right now" and a circular wave comes out from here and everyone hits to wall...after few seconds they all stand and looks at each other and they all left

Outside the dorm (bloom's dorm)

"why she just said that" musa asked

"what had happened to her" stella asked

Bloom's pov

How could they do this?i know they only like me when i am beautiful...this means they all hate me now.? She starts crying

And her phone rings and she read the callers name it was ...


	5. Chapter 5

note

sorry guys...for nt updating becose...my exams are going on ...but i will be updating soon...

love ya

charu


End file.
